A Different Beginning
by HathorGirl
Summary: What if Jolinar took Jack as host instead of Sam? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Different Beginning  
>Characters: Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, Jolinar, Hammond<br>Pairings: None for now.  
>Rating: PG for now.<br>Summary: What if Jolinar took Jack as host instead of Sam?  
>Notes: Written for this prompt: Jack as host to Jolinar, but she jumps into Sam while in the cell to escape. And so they will believe Jack when he says he is himself and that Jolinar is Tok'ra.<p>

* * *

><p>~ is internal speech<p>

bold is symbiote talking with the flanged symbiote voice

* * *

><p>1.<p>

~They'll never let you go. Snake!~ Jack hisses at his uninvited 'guest'.

**~Then we will both die. The ashrak will execute me - and you with me.~**

~Assrack?~

~**It is nothing to make fun of. An ashrak is a highly trained assassin.~**

~My people will stop him. We're safe - except from the NID.~ Jack mentally grimaces.

**You are overconfident! An ashrak is trained for this! He will not stop. Ever! He will find us, and he will kill us.~**

~Then give my people some information that'll convince them to move us! Tell them how to find him!~

**~I cannot tell you how to find him. I do not know his face. I told you this! I cannot risk giving your people any other information.~**

~You won't! Because you're a damn Goa'uld!~

~**Silence!**~ Jolinar rose and started pacing, trying to get some of the anger and irritation out of her body. She usually never paced, but the situation was grating on her nerves. She had taken an unwilling host!

~Yes, you have, and I hope to hell it bothers you - even though I don't understand why it would. Snake! Goa'uld!~

~**I...did not mean to think that out so you could hear it. I must be more distressed than I thought. I am not used to having to guard my thoughts, nor of having an antagonistic host.~**

~Antagonistic? Why the hell do you think you'll get when you just take people like that?~

The door opens and Sam enters. Jolinar assumes a straight position with her hands clasped behind her back. ~**Now be silent so I can concentrate on your underling.~**

~She is my second in command, not my underling!~

~**Is that not the same?~**

~Well...we don't call people underlings here! She is a Captain.~

Jolinar scoffs. ~**A minor matter of semantics.~**

Sam approaches the cell, where Jolinar is standing and looks at her. "So... we are going to talk. You are going to tell me who you are and why you are here."

"**You must let me go."**

"Not going to happen. If you agree to leave your host, we can talk."

**"You do not understand."**

"Then tell me."

Jolinar stares at her silently for several moments, then sits down on the bench in the holding cell.

Sam sighs and pulls a chair up to the cell.

~Tell her something! You said the ashrak would kill us otherwise!~

**~I cannot risk telling your people anything. They would not understand. I must leave. Then I will find another host, and let you return.~**

~Right! Because that's what Goa'uld do!~

~**No, Goa'uld do not do that, but I am not Goa'uld.~**

~Of course you are!~

**~You do not understand.~**

Something in his...her? voice makes Jack hesitate. It is also strange that the symbiote is talking to him. Goa'uld did not do that. ~Okay, by all means. Tell me then, if you're not Goa'uld what are you then? Because you sure as hell seem like one!~

~**Yes. Biologically I am Goa'uld, but I belong to the Tok'ra. We are the Goa'uld resistance. Also, 'she' would be a more appropriate address than 'he'.~**

Goa'uld Resistance! That fazes him! That is _not_ what he has expected.

~Tell Carter!~

~**We are hated by the Goa'uld. Our existance is and must remain a secret as much as possible. Our survival depends on our ability to hide, and to blend in.~ **She looks at Sam. "**Let me go."**

Jolinar stands and walks up to the bars again.

~Idiot!~

"**Let me go through the Stargate. I will find another host and send your friend back to you."**

Sam rises also. "Right. Wait, you can do that? I mean, you can leave a host without killing them?"

"**Yes. It is possible, but not easy. I could die, but I promise I will try."**

~Tell her about the ashrak!~

"Why didn't you save the Nasyan man then? You killed him to take O'Neill instead, so you could infiltrate our base!"

Jolinar takes a deep breath, and Jack feels to his surprise that he..._she_ feels sorrow.

**"The Nasyan man died because his wounds were beyond my natural abilities to heal. That is why I left him."**

"Okay, then why were you there to begin with? I mean, hiding out like that among villagers doesn't exactly seem like what your people usually do."

~Tell her!~

Jolinar continues to ignore Jack. "O'Neill's mind would be intact. He would be like he was before."

Sam shakes her head. "I can't trust you."

**"I could have killed you and many others when you stopped me from going through the Stargate."**

"You didn't want to die. That's why you didn't."

**"It would not have killed me. I am too valuable."**

Sam looks unhappy. "Right. Which is exactly why we'll never let you go. You can just as well start talking." She turns and walks towards the door.

"**I have done nothing to harm you. But you would not let me go even if you did believe me."**

~Don't let her go without telling her about the ashrak! Tell her about the...Tok'ra.~ Jack urges.

~**Then you try!~ **Suddenly Jolinar bows her head and 'pushes' Jack forward.

He finds himself in control, and almost falls from the surprise.

"Carter! Stop! Don't go! There's something you need to know!" Jack exclaims.

Sam freezes just as she is about to knock on the door, and she turns.

~**Careful what you tell her!~**

"There is an assassin coming to kill me!"

"What?"

"Jolinar says there's an assassin on his way! Also, she says she's Tok'ra."

His eyes flash as Jolinar grabs control again. ~**I told you not to tell her this!~**

"Colonel? Uh?" Sam hesitates.

Jolinar sighs. "**I am Jolinar of Malkshur. O'Neill is correct, an assassin is coming to kill me."**

"Why?"

"**That is of no concern for you, but you ****_must _****belive me! He ****_will_**** kill me - and O'Neill."**

"You're safe in here - and you're not going anywhere, so if this is a trick..."

"**It is not. I request to speak to the Jaffa."**

~Teal'c, his name is Teal'c. Not 'the Jaffa'.~ Jack points out.

Sam hesitates, then leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The door opens and Teal'c enters. ~**Now be quiet so I can concentrate on what the Jaffa says.~  
><strong>Jolinar

~Teal'c, his name is Teal'c. Not 'the Jaffa'.~ Jack repeats.

Jolinar ignores him. "**Teal'c."**

Teal'c assumes the hands-behind-back position and looks cooly at them.

"You have requested my presence?"

**"Jaffa... ****_Teal'c_****, you must convince the humans to let me leave."**

"They will not let you go."

**"They are impressive. The Tau'ri have become very powerful in the time since the Goa'uld reign here. Certainly the System Lords will not allow this to go unchecked. I can provide the humans with information that can help them defend against the Goa'uld."**

~And we beat the crap out of Apophis. Us. Humans!~ Jack taunts.

"They are more powerful than you know. Already, a Goa'uld attack on Earth has been averted." Teal'c says.

**"Then a more powerful assault is already being planned."**

"They are not fools. They believe you are here to plant a seed of that attack." Teal'c says, as he approaches the bars.

~He sees right through your deceptions!~ Jack points out. ~Just stop it!~

~**I have spoken no deception. I am not here to harm you.~**

~Right!~

~**I told you, the Tok'ra are against the Goa'uld! We would never harm you to help them!~**

~Then tell Teal'c!~

Jolinar sighs and takes a step forward, closer to Teal'c. **"Not all Goa'uld are the same. There are a few that oppose the System Lords and their ways. You must have heard of the Tok'ra."**

Teal'c is not intimidated and does not move. "Every Goa'uld seeks power for his own reason and would betray his own brother to achieve it."

**"Some seek power for a greater purpose. Not every Goa'uld is an enemy to the people of this planet. The Tok'ra are real, no matter what Apophis has told you."**

"I have yet to meet one."

**"You have now. I am Jolinar of Malkshur." **Jolinar tells him.** ~So? Happy now?~**

Teal'c stares in surprise at Jolinar.

~Wow, he seems to have heard of you!~ Jack observes, surprised.

~**Of course.~**

Teal'c turns around and leaves, saying nothing else.

~That clearly didn't help! Maybe you should try ask for Daniel - he's usually more open to believing unbelievable stuff.~

Jolinar sighs and goes to sit down on the bench. ~**It is of no use. They will not believe me, they will not let me go. The ashrak ****_will_**** find me, and then he will kill us about. I apologize.~**

~You _apologize_! What?~

~**My presence will lead to your death. One of our highest rules is that we always protect our hosts, and do all we can to keep them healthy. I will fail when the ashrak kills us both. The best I can do is try to keep the pain from you as long as possible. I am truly sorry.~**

Jack doesn't say anything for a while, being more shocked at this than anything else - even her statement she is a member of a Goa'uld resistance. Could it be true? Could Goa'uld be this different?


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Jolinar had spent the next hour or so in silence, resting on the bench with her eyes closed. This meant that Jack also could not open his eyes, of course, and at first this extra proof of someone else controlling his body had left him seething - then panicky.

Jolinar had merely released some calming chemicals into the bloodstream, and he had relaxed. It had been an odd, wrong feeling, but it had worked nonetheless. He didn't like the calm imposed on him, though.

He had spent the time thinking about what Jolinar had said. He had made several attempts to read her mind, but that had failed. He didn't think she had read his, but he knew there was no way to tell - and no way to stop her if she wanted to. He hated that, hated she had control of his mind, so much more than anything else, much more than the fact that she had control of his body.

~**You can relax. I will not read your mind unless it is absolutely necessary.~**

~And yet you just did!~

~**You were 'screaming', mentally. I have been doing my best _not_ to listen to your thoughts for some time!**~

~Then tell me how to hide them!~

~**It is really stressful having a host who does not wish to share with you!~**

~Well who's at fault here?~ Jack 'scoffs'. ~It's not like I invited you in, you know!~

**~I know, and I am sorry. I have already told you so, when we talked of this earlier.~**

You also said you could leave me. Well when are you going to do that?~

~**When will your people make me go? I need to leave this place in order to find another host - I do not assume someone will just walk in here and volunteer!~**

Jack 'snorts'. ~No that's not gonna happen!~ He sighs. ~And as for letting you leave? Oh, probably never. They won't trust you, and since I guess you can pretend to be me and say whatever, I don't think they're going to trust me either.~

~**Then we will both die when the ashrak comes.~**

~Have a little faith in my people's ability to stop him.~

~**As I said, he is a highly trained Goa'uld assassin. They will not be able to stop him. Our only chance is that they let me go.~**

~Well that's just too bad!~

Jolinar looks up as the door to the room where the holding cells are, opens. ~**That is the one you call 'Daniel'?~**

~Yes.~

~**Of all of them, he is your best friend. Perhaps he will listen.~** Jolinar sounds hopeful.

~Let me talk to him!~

Jolinar hesitates. ~**He will not believe it is you.~**

~Let me worry about that.~

~**All right.~ **Jolinar bows her head and pushes Jack forward.

Jakc is happy he sits down when the change in control happens, because otherwise he suspects he might have fallen. He stands and walks up to the bars.

"Hello Daniel."

Daniel stares at him. "Jack?" He shakes his head. "No, Teal'c told me I couldn't trust you. You're the Goa'uld trying to trick me."

"No I'm not, Daniel. You _know_ me!" Jack sighs, and considers what to say in order to convince Daniel. "Listen, there's a lot to explain, and it'll take a while, but it's vital you listen. Vital for my survival. Okay?"

Daniel frowns. "I'll listen, but I can't promise I will believe you."

"Sure, thought so, but pull up the chair anyway."

~**Careful what you tell him!~**

~I don't have any of your precious secrets, so I can't tell him any, remember? I _will_ tell him about the ashrak, though, if that's okay with you?~ Jack asks, sarcastically.

Jolinar hesitates. ~**By all means. Talk to him. Convince him, but please do not take too long. The ashrak is most likely already on his way here.~**

~Paranoid much?~ Jack gives Daniel a wry smile. "Sorry about that - Snaky is being chatty."

~**Snaky!~** Jolinar sounds outraged, but leaves him to talk to Daniel in his own way. It is their best chance to get out of this alive.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A bit of a slow chapter - sorry!

* * *

><p>When Jack had told Daniel as much as he knew about the situation - Jolinar, the Tok'ra, and the ashrak coming - Daniel just stared at him.<p>

"You're not believing me? Or you're not believing I _am_ me?" Jack asks.

"I, uh, I think I believe that you're you. And frankly, I think I believe your story too. It's just too outrageous _not_ to be true! I doubt _any_ Goa'uld would come up with a story like that!"

"Which, I guess, means there's reason to suspect that explanation." Jack sighs. "No, I don't mean you should, I'm just trying to see it as I would. If our roles were reversed."

Daniel nods. "I understand. I...need to go talk to Hammond. And Sam and Teal'c."

"Sure. Go - but please hurry. Jolinar thinks this ashrak guy could be coming soon."

"I'll tell them to increase the guards."

"Do that - though Jolinar seems to think he'll get through anyway, and I guess it could be difficult since we don't know how he looks like...and that he could just grab anyone." Jack shakes his head.

"Yeah, there's that..." Daniel looks unhappy, but tries to smile reasuringly. "We'll fix this, Jack. _All_ of it."

He leaves, with Jack and Jolinar staying in the cell, silent but each secretly wondering if they will get out of this alive.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two hours, and no one had been to see them. Jolinar had briefly shown Jack how to hide his thoughts from her - well, stop them from being broadcasted too 'loudly' at least. Other than that, she had been silent, brooding over something or maybe just planning.<p>

Regardless, the inactivity was making Jack restless. Jolinar had left him in control after he had talked to Daniel, and he had spent part of the two hours pacing the cell. He got the impression it was annoying Jolinar, and that gave him an odd satisfaction. At least at first, but it didn't remain entertaining.

He then spent some time thinking about the situation, and about the Tok'ra. He didn't know if he believed they were that different from the Goa'uld, but he was beginning to suspect it was not a trick. She was being too different from how he thought a Goa'uld would be, and what would she gain from leaving him in control? It was clear his pacing was driving her crazy, and his questions and comments were grating on her too. He knew she could take control and suppress him, so the fact that she didn't told him that what she said about the Tok'ra were at least partillay true.

Unless she wasn't doing it out of a philosophical belief, but necessity. Perhaps she had some sort of defect that stopped her from suppressing her host like other Goa'uld?

But then, that didn't sound very likely, and Jack was actually a lot smarter than he let on. He knew that the statistics would not favour him ending up with one of the few Goa'uld with such a defect. If any existed at all, which he doubted. They would probably have been killed a long time ago.

That left the other option - Jolinar was speaking the truth. The Tok'ra were real, and biologically like the Goa'uld, even if they had made a conscious, moral decision to behave differently.

He suddenly realized something - these Tok'ra would have to have the same technological knowledge as their... cousins? If so, then they could be a mighty ally for Earth. If only he could convince them... if only he could convince his own people, which didn't seem very likely.

Of course, this ashrak would probably kill both him and Jolinar soon - Jolinar certainly seemed convinced he would get through any security that was put up.

He laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. Here Earth might actually have found someone that really knew the Goa'uld from inside, and was technologically advanced - and then it would probably all be for nothing just because people were unable or unwilling to take a chance.

Admittedly, he would have had a hard time believing it himself, but he would be damned if he wouldn't do his best to convince people to listen. Particularly since it was his ass on the line as well.

~Jolinar?~

~**Yes?~**

~Assuming we get out of this alive - _and_ doesn't end up in a NID dungeon...~

~**That sounds pretty unlikely, as things stand right now.~**

~Shut up and listen!~

~**By all means.~ **Jolinar sounds amused more than anything. ~**What, then?~**

~Would your people be willing to ally with Earth?~

~**Ally?**~

~Yeah, you know. Common enemy and all that.~

Jolinar hestates for a long time, while she actually thinks it over. ~**I can see what you mean, but I am not so sure the Council will. Not all of them, at least.~**

~The Council? That's the head honchos of your kind?~

~**The head honchos? Ah, the leaders, yes, they are.~**

~Dreary bunch? Not open to new ideas?~

~**That would probably be an apt description, yes.~**

~Ah, just like here, then. That's too bad.~ He falls silent.

~**I agree with you.~ **Jolinar suddenly says. ~**Your people have some unique skills which could complement ours in some situations. The Tok'ra are much more advanced than the Tau'ri, but we are few and cannot afford to take more direct action. There are missions that would benefit from cooperation - in addition, it would be advantageous if my people and yours know of the other, and so do not take action against each other when we accidentally meet.~  
><strong>

~Right - that too.~ Jack frowns. ~You really mean it? You think it would be a good idea?~

~**Yes. However, I warn you. I am considered... less than traditional, and I have a reputation for not doing as the Council would prefer.~**

~You're a rebel?~ Jack laughed. ~That figures, I guess. Just my luck.~

~**More than you may know!~ **Jolinar sounds rueful. ~**What I did - taking a host against his will - is considered one of the worst crimes among the Tok'ra. I panicked and mistook your action as offering, but that is no excuse. The fact that I was once a Goa'uld, does not make it easier.~**

Jack snorts. ~Offering! How could you think that!~

~**I panicked and did not think clearly. I am not proud of my actions, and I apologize.~**

~Your 'error' may get both of us killed!~

~**I know.~ **Jolinar sounds very guilty.

~It's really a crime?~ Jack asks after a long time.

~**Yes. I may be punished severely, should I survive.~**

~Hm.~ Jack says, noncommittally. ~What do you mean, 'was once a Goa'uld~. Weren't or aren't you all?~

~**Biologically, yes. However, most Tok'ra were born by one queen who had already changed and become Tok'ra. I - was born Goa'uld.~**

Before Jack can answer that, the door to the cell block opens again, and Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel enters.


	5. Chapter 5

~What? What does that even mean?~ Jack asks. ~You're more like a Goa'uld than the other Tok'ra?~

~**I...hope not, though there are those who accuse me of that. This situation will surely bring more support to their cause.~ **Jolinar sighs.

~Let's talk about this later. My team wants to talk, and from the look on their faces it's urgent.~ Jack rises from the bench he had sat down on a moment before, and walks to the bars. "Hi, guys."

"Hi Jack. Assuming you're Jack," Daniel adds.

"Hey, don't give me that! I thought you'd decided to believe me?"

Daniel nods. "I have. Mostly." He gives Sam and Teal'c a sideways glance.

"He does seem much like Colonel O'Neill, but the Goa'uld are cunning." Teal'c says.

"Teal'c..." Jack rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. No way to know. I get it."

Teal'c smiles a little. "In fact, I feel quite certain you are, in fact, Jack O'Neill."

"Thanks, Teal'c." Jack smiles. "Carter?"

"Teal'c says he has heard stories about these Tok'ra. I guess I do believe they are real...and maybe that Jolinar is one of them. It wouldn't make much sense for him... _her? _to make all that up. I doubt a Goa'uld would do that," Sam admits. "So, yeah, I kinda believe you. I'm not sure Jolinar isn't having some effect on what you say, though. Even unconsciously."

Jack sighs. "I know. I'm compromised, and you won't believe me, not really, until she's out of me."

Sam looks uncomfortable, but nods. "Yeah..." She takes a deep breath. "That's not important right now. We do believe Jolinar when she says there's an ashrak on the way, and Hammond has agreed to ramp up security."

**~Let me talk to them!~** Jolinar demands.

~Sure.~ Jack agrees, surprised she even ask. Well, sort of asks. He dips his head, and Jolinar take control.

"**The ashrak will get through your security measures. Let me go."**

"I'm sorry, we can't do that," Daniel says, looking kind of taken aback. They all do, still not used to hearing Jolinar speak through Jack.

"Isn't there _anything_ you can tell us that would help us stop him?" Sam asks.

"It is in your own interest to share this information with us," Teal'c adds.

Jolinar rolls her eyes. "**I know that. Unfortunately, I do not know who he looks - as I have already told you. Most likely he hid among the Nasyans. Is there not one of them that is unknown to the others?"**

"I think they'd said that, if it was the case, but couldn't he just have, uh, switched host? Like you did." Daniel says.

Jolinar nods, sighing. "**Y****es, he could. To be honest, I cannot even know he took a male host. All I can say is that it is likely the host is young, strong, and in good shape.~**

~That's a lot of the Nasyans," Sam remarks. "Listen, for him to even enter the mountain, he first have to get through the checkpoint at the entrance. They won't just let through anyone. He needs to have credentials, and behave correctly. He also needs access cards to even use the elevator."

"**The ashrak has means to fool the security guards. A hara'kesh - or even to some degree a kara'kesh - can be used to confuse a human and cause them to forget what has happened or remember differently. He could then easily _take_ an access card from one of the guards, and no one would stop him."**

"A hara'kesh? Kara'kesh?" Sam asks.

"A kara'kesh is the word used for a ribbon device," Teal'c says. "I have no knowledge of the hara'kesh is."

"**It is a small, ring-like weapon, used almost exclusively by the ashraks. It has many of the same abilities as the kara'kesh - the 'ribbon device' as you call it - however its range is more limited. It is intensely painful to be exposed to, and used mainly for executions or torture. The ashrak will absolutely own one of these."**

~Nasty.~ Jack observes.

"But it's no larger than a ring?" Sam asks. "So it won't be easy to detect."

"**Correct."**

Sam looks unhappy, but nods. "I will talk to General Hammond and have more guards stationed directly outside this door. Even if the ashrak, um, _mesmerizes_ some of them, he won't be able to get to all of them at once, will he?"

"**No, he will not. He is however well trained in Goa'uld martial arts, very strong, and very fast. They may not be able to stop him regardless."**

"I shall remain in here." Teal'c says. "If there is commotion outside, I have time to intervene while the ashrak fights with the guards."

"Okay - I'll hurry and talk to Hammond about the extra guards, and then I'll get back here too." Sam decides.

"There's another thing - the NID." Daniel reminds them.

Jolinar bows her head, and Jack takes control.

"Let's worry about those idiots later, okay?"

"Agreed," Sam says.

She and Daniel hurries out to talk to Hammond about more guards, while Teal'c stays behind to guards Jolinar and Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

~**And so it happens. I apologize for all of this,~ **Jolinar tells Jack, when they hear commotion in the corridor outside.

~What? What's happening? You think it's the ashrak?~

~**I can sense him.~** Jolinar takes control as the door opens. "**Teal'c. The ashrak comes."**

"I am aware." Teal'c says, standing even more at attention with his staff weapon ready.

~Hey! Not without asking!~

~**I apologize. ****Goo****dbye, Jack. I shall attempt to protect you to the best of my abilities.~** Jolinar sounds sad and apologetic.

~No! Stop that talk about dying!~ Jack insists, staring through eyes now in Jolinar's control. A man enters through the door. ~I intend to live, and so should you! That guy doesn't look so terrifying and Teal'c can easily take him.~

**~I fear not.~** Jolinar just says, and looks on in worry as Teal'c steps up and stands in the way of the ashrak.

"Jolinar is under my protection. I am Teal'c of Chulak. You will leave."

The ashrak snorts. **"Kree, Jaffa. Surrender and leave now, and I shall not kill you."**

~Arrogant much?~ Jack observes.

The ashrak throws Teal'c before he can activate his staff weapon, and Teal'c lands with a surprised expression on the floor. He is not down for long, and uses his staff weapon to hit at the ashrak while jumping to a standing position.

Then the Jaffa and the ashrak clash in earnest, beginning a fight where mere humans would have been incapacitated immediately.

Jack mentally winces at seeing his friend take such a beating, but the ashrak is not getting away free either.

~**You friend is an impressive fighter. Most Jaffa would not last this long against an ashrak,~ **Jolinar observes, clearly awed. ~**It is unfortunate we have no weapon with which to aid him...~ **Her gaze falls on the chair outside the bars. ~**But I suppose we can improvise - the guards will be here soon, but not soon enough to help Teal'c. Or us.~** She grabs the bars of the door with one hand and one of the bars of the cell with the other, ignoring the blaring alarm triggered as she crosses the laser beams. She rips hard, and the door opens.

The two men fighting in the room doesn't even notice, too absorbed in their fight.

~You could escape the whole time?~

**~And go where? Guards would catch me before I left the room!~ **She snatches the chair and unceremoniously smashes it over the head of the ashrak while he is grappling with Teal'c.

The ashrak is briefly stunned from the blow, and that is all Teal'c need to get the upper hand. He and the ashrak crash to the floor, with Teal'c on top, having a strangle-hold on the ashrak.

Jolinar grabs the staff weapon and activates it. "**Move aside, Teal'c!" **

Teal'c jumps aside and she is about to fire on the ashrak when the door opens and Sam and Daniel runs inside, followed by a large number of soldiers, filling the room.

"We'll take over from here," Sam tells them. She points her weapon at the ashrak on the floor.

~Kill the bastard! Otherwise NID gets him and I don't trust him not to get away!~ Jack tells Jolinar.

~**I agree.~ **

"Put down the weapon!" one of the soldiers, a Major, insists. He points his M5 at Jolinar.

"**No - the ashrak must die!" **Jolinar exclaims as she fires on the ashrak who is only just getting up from the floor. She hits him in the back of the head, and he falls to the ground, dead.

"Surrender immediately!" the Major shouts.

Jolinar stares at him and flashes her eyes, but she deactivates the staff weapon and throws it aside. It clatters on the floor.

~Better raise your hands too,~ Jack remarks.

Jolinar does as Jack tells her, raising her hands in the air.

* * *

><p>~Back behind bars...~ Jack grumbles.<p>

~**At least we are alive - I had not expected this. We must thank your team, Teal'c in particular.~**

~Yeah, they did good, didn't they?~ Jack smiles proudly and sits down on the bench. He is back in control.

~**They did indeed. What will happen now? Will the NID still come for us?~**

I don't know.~ Jack hesitates. ~Probably,~ he admits. ~Damn Maybourne. I guess we can hope they'll spend some time examining the dead ashrak, so maybe that buys us some time.~

~**Possibly, though if they want a live symbiote to examine - and experiment on - then likely not for long.~**

~Besides, you shot the snakehead in the neck, so I guess there might not be that much to examine. Of the ashrak himself, I mean.~

~**It will have damaged him, of course, that is why he died so immediately. They can still examine his corpse - it will not have been disintegrated, if that is what you are implying.~**

~Nah, I guessed not.~ Jack sighs. ~I'm hungry. Starving, in fact. Shouldn't they feed us something? We've been in here for hours, and we haven't gotten anything except water since we were thrown in here the _first_ time!~

~**It is your people, so you would know better than I. I just assumed they were trying to weaken us before interrogation.~**

~Hammond wouldn't order that. Maybourne might, but we're not in his clutches yet.~ He looks up as the door opens and Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c enters. "Hi, guys!" He smiles as he smells food. "Finally! We're starving in here!"

"Sorry, Jack. It all got a little crazy, with the ashrak and everything." Daniel says.

Jack nods, looking hungrily at the cart with food. "What's that? Today's stew?"

"Yeah, we couldn't get them to bring you something else on quick notice, so it's just from the mess hall." Sam says. "Some kind of beef stew with mashed potatoes. Tastes okay, actually, even if it doesn't look fantastic."

"Right now I don't care. I'm so hungry it tastes heavenly!" Jack smiles.

"Um, stand back, sir." Sam looks a bit embarrassed. "So we can open the cell door."

"I understand." Jack shrugs.

They wheel the food into the cell, then lock it up again when they are out.

Jack sits down to eat the stew, bread, and salad.

~**It is acceptable.~ **Jolinar remarks, as Jack takes a long drink of juice.

~Surprisingly, yes. Helps being hungry, I guess." Jack says. After a few moments he looks up at his team who are waiting outside the cell door, looking somewhat awkward. "Sorry. Where's my manners?" He frowns. "Teal'c - are you okay?"

"I am well, O'Neill. The ashrak was a stronger and more skilled opponent than any other I have battled, but he did not harm me greatly, and my symbiote is healing me."

"That's great," Jack says, relieved. "Um, Jolinar reminds me to thank you guys. She thought our goose was cooked, and I can't say I liked the odds either, but you got the damn bastard."

"It was you - or Jolinar, I assume - who killed him." Teal'c remarks.

"Yeah - about that. Sir - I'm afraid Maybourne isn't happy."

"Good." Jack smiles as he shovels more food into his mouth. "Just like I like it!"

"I agree." Sam smiles a little, before growing serious again. "The problem is that he's demanding to have you shipped to NID's lab."

Jack grimaces. "When?"

"Uh, tomorrow," Daniel says.

"Don't give up, sir. Hammond is trying to come up with an excuse to keep you here," Sam tells him, trying to cheer him up.

"Maybourne is without honour!" Teal'c says. "I do not understand why your government has given him so much power."

"You and me both, Teal'c," Jack says, sighing. "Politics."

"We'll keep you up to date," Sam promises, before she and the others of his team leaves.

Jack leans back against the wall for a moment, thinking about the situation. ~What do you think?~ he asks Jolinar.

~**Your people will not let us go through the Stargate. I assume they will also not give me a different host - and that would just move the problem to someone else. I am sorry.~**

~We'll think of something. I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone like _Maybourne_ get to me!~

~**Agreed. I am also not willing to give up. We did, afterall, just survive an ashrak's attack. Getting away from your NID should be easy compared to that.~**

Jack snorts, but nods. ~That is for later. There is more food. If you don't mind I'm going to stay in command to eat it.~

**~I do not.~**

Jack picks up the spoon and returns to his food, for a short moment longer pushing away the thoughts of his future.


	7. Chapter 7

"**I will _never_ tell you _anything_ that might endanger my people!" **Jolinar exclaims, hotly.

They had been interrogated for several hours already, Maybourne and the other interrogators switching between threats and insults as they demanded she tell them what they wanted to know.

"You will tell us what we want to know, snake!" Maybourne hisses.

"**Never! You will have to kill me first!" **

"That can certainly be arranged, but I assure you, you will not enjoy the process! Neither will your host, whom you have claimed to care about!" Maybourne scoffs. "Clear proof that was a lie! The Tok'ra are obviously _just_ like the Goa'uld!"

Jolinar rolls her eyes. "**That tactic does not work on me. Any suffering my host and I experience are your fault. Besides, if it comes to that, I can kill us both.**"

"Right. No Goa'uld would do that."

"**I told you. I am not Goa'uld. Did you listen to anything I said, or only when it fits your preconceptions?" **

"Filthy snake!" one of the other two interrogator exclaims. He is a middle-aged man named Volk.

"If he's not prepared to tell us anything useful, we should bring him with us and let the doctors and scientists take their turn. There's a lot they can learn if they have a live symbiote to play with," the third interrogator says, throwing Jolinar an evil glance.

Jolinar just looks at him, coldly. His name is Major Richards.

Richards frowns at her, looking somewhat uncomfortable. He goes to the table and picks up a cattle prod.

~Let me talk to them!~ Jack demands. ~Preferrably _before_ he uses that thing on us!~

~**They will not believe it is you... and I can block the pain from that primitive torture implement. It is nothing compared to a pain stick.~**

~Maybe, but I'd like to say something anyway!~

~**As you wish.~ **Jolinar dips her head, giving Jack control.

Jack looks up and walks as close to the bars as he can without setting off the alarm. He looks threateningly at Maybourne and the two others. "Do you practice being such an idiot, or does it come naturally?"

~**Jack...I'm not sure that helps...~**

"What!" Mayboure stares at him, shocked, then furious. "That's so typical for the Goa'uld. Too arrogant for their own good!"

"You're a fool, Maybourne. I'm not Jolinar - and she isn't a Goa'uld. But I suppose your brain isn't able to grasp any new concepts..."

Maybourne scoffs. "You claim to be the host! Hah!" He takes a step closer. "No one believes that, so cut the crap!"

~Can I rip open the bars like you did yesterday?~

~**It is easier if I take control, particularly since we are not blended, but yes, it is possible for me to give you the ability, briefly. I'm not sure what you want to get out of doing so, though. All three of them are armed, and I am sure there are guards just outside the door.~**

~Right, but Maybourne needs to get rattled a bit. He's way too self-assured. Besides, why do you think they sent the guards outside?~

~**I suppose they may intend to do things that is at least _officially_ illegal. Very well.~**

Good, please give me the strength to tear that door, then.~

~**Now!~**

Jack grabs the bars and pulls them to the sides hard, ripping the lock apart. The alarm blares, but Jack ignores it and grabs hold of Maybourne. "I'm fast getting get tired of your crap, Maybourne!" He snatches the other man's weapon before he can do anything and holds it to his head. "Let me out of here - or at least leave me alone. I'll never tell you anything, and neither will Jolinar!"

"Let go of me immediately!" Maybourne insists, clearly half-scared but furious too. "Damn Goa'uld! If you try anything, you'll regret you were ever born!"

"Brilliant, Maybourne! I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill!" He look at the two others. "Get General Hammond here! I'm not answering any more of your stupid questions!"

"Let go of him, now! And stop pretending to be Colonel O'Neill, you filthy snake!" Richards screams.

Things then suddenly happened very quickly. Volk pulls his gun and fires at Jack's leg, and Richards jumps forward and rams the cattle prod into his side. Jack cries out and his weapon discharges, the bullet grazing Maybourne's ear and then hitting the light fixtures and plunging the room into darkness.

Before Jack can untangle himself and limp to the exit, the door is ripped open and guards mass inside, light spilling from outside.

"Put down your weapon!" one of the guards orders Jack.

"Wait! I'm Colonel O'Neill!" Jack exclaims.

Richards stabs him again with the cattle prod and he cries out. Maybourne whacks Jack over the head. Someone fires a gun, and Jack gets hit in the chest, but by then he is already sliding unconsciously to the floor.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Jack?<strong>~ Jolinar urges.

~Yes...~ Jack answers, groggily. ~What happened?~

**~Maybourne and his men injured us pretty badly after your attempt to escape. It was not the wisest decision.~**

~So that's a 'told you so'? What would you have done? They'd just have kept up their questioning and then moved to torture. Better to get it out in the open. Maybe we can talk to Hammond about it now.~

~**We are at least still at Stargate Command.~**

~You're sure of that?~

**~Yes.~ **Jolinar confirms. ~**I sense the chaapa'ai. **~

~Okay, how badly am I injured?~ Jack tries to move.

Jolinar quickly lets go of control. ~**You had a bad concussion, a gunshot wound to your chest which had hit a lung, a gunshot wound to your left leg, and some minor scrapes and bruises.**~

~Yikes! It doesn't feel that bad. I guess we're drugged up by Doctor Fraiser?~

~**She removed the bullets, but I have taken care of the rest. You are almost fully healed.~**

~Wow! Thanks, I guess!~

~**You're welcome.~**

~Of course, that means there's no excuse not to hand us over to the NID...~ Jack shudders.**  
><strong>

~**So you would rather I had _not_ healed you?~ **Jolinar wonders, disbelieving.

~No, I'm happy you healed me - I rather hope I can trust Hammond and my team to play up my injuries to Maybourne so they can keep me here until they can come up with some plan. Where are we? This doesn't look like the infirmary.~

~**I do not know. I am guessing some sort of safe room where we cannot easily escape from.~  
><strong>

~Then there are these...~ Jack observes, lifting his arms and pulling at the restraints.

~**Yes, but I can probably get out of those.~**

~Really?~ Jack wonders, interested.

They do not have time to consider doing so, because the door opens and Hammond enters together with the rest of SG-1. Janet trails a few steps after them, and a few guards make up the rear.

"Hi guys!" Jack greets. "Good to see you. Did you get rid of Maybourne and his men?"

"Uh, not quite... Jack," Daniel says.

"He's really fully healed?" Sam asks.

"He is, almost, yes." Janet answers.

"Goa'uld symbiotes have great healing powers," Teal'c confirms.

"Listen, guys! Could you let me out of these restraints? I promise I'm not going to attack any of you." Jack says.

"We can't do that, Colonel O'Neill - if it's even you we're talking to." Hammond says.

"Of course it's me!" Jack exclaims, miffed.

"In any case, Maybourne has agreed to postpone further interrogations until you are fully healed - in a few days," Hammond says.

"Thank you, sir."

Hammond nods. "Don't thank me yet, Colonel. Maybourne insists you be transferred to NID headquarters by then."

"Unless we can find a way to avoid that. Don't worry Jack - we haven't given up on you yet!" Daniel promises.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for the long wait! I've been spending a lot of time on modding the Stargate Kink Meme (sgkinkmeme) on Livejournal (check it out!), and then was Christmas - and intermittent ffnet issues. Seriously! The site has been down more than it has been up, and today it was hanging repeatedly for so long I thought I would not be able to post this (well, I guess that remains to be seen, if it will actually post).


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: short chapter here, but I wanted to post something. I will try to get the next one out soon - and it will be longer. Somewhat, at least ;)

* * *

><p>~And here we are, back in the cell,~ Jack observes, despondently.<p>

~**Yes, and since our wounds are long healed, General Hammond will not be able to keep Maybourne away for much longer,~** Jolinar adds. ~**I am sorry.~**

~Jolinar, I'm not blaming you. Yeah, I mean I wish we weren't in this situation, and I can't say I want to stay your host, but I'm not angry at you anymore. Well, at least not _much_. You're... a good person. I respect you, and I think... we could be friends.~ He sighed. ~I'm not good at this feeling stuff, as you can tell, I just thought that if we end up in some NID dungeon, then I wanted to tell you know, before they start torturing us or whatnot.~

Jolinar 'hugs' him. ~**Thank you! You are a wonderful host, and while I would prefer a female host, I will miss you a lot when I leave you.~**

~Right now that doesn't seem like it's going to happen, unless you're thinking of jumping into Maybourne or something. Hey, you could do that, couldn't you? Take him over and let me out?~

Jolinar hesitates. ~**Yes... I could potentially do that, though I suspect he will not give me the opportunity to do so. However, I very much do not want to do that. It is against all that my people believe in.~**

~Hey, you already took a host against his will! Why not do it again - _temporarily_ - if it is a bad guy and it helps me?~

~**it is not such an easy thing to change host, particularly not without killing them. I am weak from having been in three different hosts in one year, and from healing you... and attempting to heal my two previous hosts.~**

The door to the cell block opens before Jack can say anything to that. It is Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"Hi, guys!" Jack says, getting up from where he is sitting on the bench.

"Hi, Jack," Daniel says.

"Sir." Sam nods, looking troubled.

"We are not bringing good news, O'Neill," Teal'c says.

"Hey, Teal'c! Good to see you too!" Jack says.

"I am sorry, O'Neill. It is indeed good to see you as well."

"Maybourne is on his way." Sam tells him. "General Hammond couldn't keep him away any longer."

"I see."

"Jack! They're coming to take you away to some NID dungeon!" Daniel exclaims. "They'll be here within a couple of hours!"

"Well it was what we expected, wasn't it? Do you have any idea to help me out of here?" Jack asks.

"We can't get you out of here. There are just too many guards," Sam says, apologetically.

"If there was anything we could do, we would. You know that, Jack," Daniel says.

"I know." He sighs.

~**There is.~**

~What?~

~**One of them could become my host. I can get out through the bars of the cell, and then into someone else. No one would know - if they can disarm the surveillance for a short time.~**

~Assuming they'd agree to it - which I doubt - it wouldn't take long before they found out you were not in me.~

~**No, that is the idea. When Maybourne and the rest of the NID learns I am no longer inside you, they will let you go, will they not?~**

~They would probably examine me for a while, but yeah, they would let me go, after a while. Yes.~ Jack could begin to see her plan. ~But what about whomever you jump into?~

~**They... would have to escape, before anyone found out. Preferably through the Stargate and to the Tok'ra. Then, in time, another host could be found for me and they could return here.~ **

~So it would be quite a long term commitment. Not just something you ask of anyone.~ Jack sighs. ~But we don't have a choice. I'll ask.~

"Jack?" Daniel wonders. "We are talking to you."

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was talking to Jolinar. She... may have a plan."

"A plan?" Sam asks. "What is it."

"You're not going to like it - and it requires that you trust me. And her. A lot!" He began to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c are silent for a long time after Jack has explained Jolinar's plan to them.

"So, you want one of us to be her host," Daniel finally says. "How would that even help? Wouldn't the NID just take that person instead?"

"No, not if he or she wasn't on the base," Sam says.

"Exactly." Jack sighs. "And I know this is asking more of you than I can. Jolinar and her host would have to go AWOL. Preferably leave Earth. Even if Jolinar gets another host, the one of you that went AWOL may never be trusted, and would certainly be forced to go through weeks or months of examinations and interrogations."

"As would you, even if Jolinar leaves you, right?" Daniel asks.

"O'Neill would not have been absent, he would not have been living with the Tok'ra for weeks or months. While he would likely be interrogated and examined by the NID, I would assume it would be less." Teal'c says.

"Teal'c is right. It wouldn't be fun, but I'd probably be free after a few weeks. I don't think that would be the case for any of you." Jack says.

"Of course, if Jolinar stays in you, you'll probably never get released. NID will keep you in their dungeons forever." Daniel realizes.

Jack nods, tersely. "Yes. I'm pretty sure that's true. Not that I think we'll live long as their prisoner - though it will probably _feel_ like forever."

Sam and Daniel is quiet for some time, the thoughts of what will happen to their friend and teammate going through their minds.

"Well, that makes it easy, doesn't it, sir? One of us _has_ to take her." Sam says.

"As a Jaffa, I cannot also be a host." Teal'c says.

"Uh..." Daniel looks uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Jack. I really want to help you, but I just don't think I can do this..."

Sam closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I will do it."

"Sam!" Daniel exclaims.

"You sure, Carter? You know I can't order you to do something like this."

"I know, but it's your life we're talking about. I'll... I'll do it.

Jack bows his head, giving Jolinar control.

"**Thank you, Captain Carter. I promise you I will do anything in my power to find a new host as quickly as possible."**

"Provided we even manage to get off Earth." Sam grimaces.

"No offense, but how would we even go about this? I mean, wouldn't they find out immediately that she isn't in Jack?" Daniel asks.

"I... have a plan." Sam says. "I can take out the surveillance temporarily, but I need someone to distract the guards in the surveillance room. The cameras will only be out for like five minutes - is that enough?"

"**Yes, that is enough time for me to change hosts."**

"I have a training session with Lieutenant Richardson after his duty pass today. I could go and tell him that I would like to move that session." Teal'c suggests.

"Great idea, T!" Jack says, after Jolinar has given him control again. "Thanks!"

"Yeah - just tell him you'd like to spend some time with Jack and your team until Maybourne shows up and take him to the dungeon. That would make sense." Daniel says.

"Indeed. I will do so. Captain Carter, how much time do you need to prepare?"

Sam takes a deep breath. "Not long. Give me twenty minutes."

"Understood. I shall ascertain that I am in the surveillance room, distracting the guards there in exactly twenty minutes, and continuing for no less than five minutes."

Sam smiles. "Thanks, Teal'c!"

"You are most welcome, Captain Carter."

* * *

><p>"All right. I'm ready to activate the interference. The device is in my pocket. We should pretend to just talk normally while I do so - then whomever looks at the tape afterwards won't realize immediately something is amiss." Sam says.<p>

"Right, I know." Daniel says.

"Okay - we're ready." Jack tells them.

~**Thank you, Jack. I will miss you.~**

~I will miss you too! I wouldn't have thought it back when I became your host, more than a week ago.~

"So, do you want any food brought before Maybourne shows up?" Sam asks, just as she pushes the button on the device in her pocket.

"Food?" Jack asks.

"Diversion. Attempt to look normal." Sam smiles, a little strained. "The cameras should be out of order for the next five minutes now." She steps up to the bars, as close as she can. "What do I do now?"

"Jolinar says to just stand still and keep your mouth open. She'll do the rest." Jack says. "And thanks, Carter. Sam."

"Just, get it over with before I regret this!" Sam laughs a little nervously.

"Sure." Jack steps up to the bars as close as he can without touching the laser beams. He opens his mouth.

Daniel looks away when he spots something exiting Jack's mouth, so he doesn't see the long slim body that quickly leaps from Jack into Sam's mouth.

Jack staggers back, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Sam almost falls, then regains her footing. Daniel swallows hard and looks at his friends. "Jack? Sam?"

Jack closes his eyes for a moment, then whispers. "I will be fine. My throat is just a bit sore."

"I can imagine!" Daniel exclaims.

"**I have given his body orders to begin healing at an increased rate for a short time. His throat should be mostly healed soon. With certainty before Maybourne is here."** Jolinar says.

Daniel stares at Sam's body, now under control by Jolinar. He takes several steps back from her, a slightly frightened look on his face. "S...Sam?"

~UH, can I have control?~ Sam asks, feeling more than a little uneasy.

~**Of course, Samantha. And thank you very much for offering to do this.~**

~Just, remember it's temporary. Okay? And that it's my body.~

~**I am well aware, Samantha. I do not want an unwilling host, and I would never take control against your will - except to save the life of us both.~**

Jolinar bows her head and gives Sam control.

She clears her throat, then winces. "I'm in here, Daniel. My throat is sore too, but I can _feel_ it healing, so I think it will be fine in a moment."

"Okay." Daniel nods, somewhat more relaxed. "How are you, Sam? I mean, you've got an, uh, _Tok'ra_ in your head now!"

"It's weird." Sam admits. "I won't lie about that. Somehow I'm not as worried as I was before, but I think it'll take some getting used to."

"Oh, yeah! You could say _that_ again!" Daniele exclaims.

"Jolinar is concerned for you, sir." Sam says, turning to Jack.

"Tell her I'll be fine." Jack gives her a bleak smile. "Time?"

Sam looks at her watch. "30 seconds to the cameras are back on. We should, ah, go back to appearing inconspicuous." She wipes her mouth. "Do I have any blood on my mouth?"

"No." Daniel says. He shakes his head. "This is crazy. How are we ever going to get away with it? They'll figure it out long before Sam finds an excuse to go off world!"

"That is probably true. Jolinar says she thinks there could be some ships left over from when the Goa'uld was here on Earth. We could try and find one and escape in it." Sam says.

"That sounds like a long shot!" Daniel says.

"No, she mentioned it for me too. I think it might actually work - especially if we help her search." Jack says.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asks.

"I have to go AWOL, as we talked about. That means I won't have access to the resources you do, so if you guys can do some research for me from the base, that would be great." Sam says. "We'll.. come up with some way to communicate."

"Sure, Sam. Of course." Daniel promises, very concerned for his friend.

"So, do you want to get something to eat before Maybourne shows up? Jolinar tells me you must be hungry - remember, you were her host until a few moments ago." Sam grins.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Right. Yeah, I guess I am. All things considered, I think I'd like some soup."

Daniel smiles. "We'll make sure you get it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Jack! Maybourne just arrived on the base," Daniel says, hurrying into the room with Jack's holding cell.

He nods. "Understood. Has Carter gotten away?"

"She told General Hammond she had gotten a call from a friend and needed to take some days off to go visit her. He gave her the leave. I helped her gather some things from her lab, and we agreed on a means of communication. I'll explain later. Anyway, she just left to get her car. She thought it wouldn't take her more than an hour to get home and pack some stuff, and then leave. So... if you can just keep Maybourne fooled for that long..."

"That won't be a problem." Jack scoffs. "Fooling Maybourne isn't hard."

"Jack... what about Sam? Do you think she'll be all right?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, I can guarantee you that the Tok'ra are real. Jolinar is the real thing - a... 'good' Goa'uld, as weird as that sounds. She'll help Carter as much as she can, and she's pretty intelligent. Those two together..." Jack shakes his head. "Genius is an understatement."

Daniel nods. "What about you?"

"I told you. I can handle Maybourne." Jack sighs. "It will probably be a couple weeks before they're satisfied that I really don't know anything, but at least this may finally convince everyone the Tok'ra are real. I mean, I am no longer a host, and I can vouch for Jolinar. Whether or not that will help Sam - or any of us..." He shakes his head.

"You don't know if it's better to say Jolinar took Sam against her will in order to flee, or to say that it was a plan we had all agreed to."

"Right. One will make it harder to convince Hammond and the others that the Tok'ra can be trusted and that we should ally with them, but the other will probably mean we can all forget about ever working for Stargate Command again. And probably expect to be court-martialed."

"You really think the Tok'ra could be that important an ally? That it would be worth it?" Daniel wonders.

Jack takes a deep breath. "It sounds insane, but yeah. I do. I think it's the only way we'll win against the Goa'uld."

"Right." Daniel nods. They are silent for some time. "I'll help Sam as much as I can until you're out of Maybourne's hands."

"Thanks."

They both look to the door that opens just then. "Maybourne." Daniel says.

"Yes. Doctor Jackson - time for you to leave. We're taking it from here."

"You're an idiot, Maybourne, did I tell you that?" Jack asks, rhetorically. He purposely folds his hands behind his back, in a pose that Jolinar had used previously.

"You're going to regret that attitude, Jolinar! Soon you will be in a place where your friends can't protect you!" Maybourne hisses.

"I am not Jolinar," Jack says.

"Really, you are playing that game?" Maybourne shakes his head. He turns to the guards. "Cuff him. We're leaving!"

"Uh..." the guards look nervously from Jack to Maybourne. It is obvious they know what happened some days earlier, when Jolinar had tried to escape and had manage to rip open the door.

"It's okay. I won't bite." Jack smiles, enjoying the thought of Maybourne's reaction when he finds out Jolinar has escaped. Or at least he hopes she and Carter has escaped.

Nervous, the guards opens the door to the cell. Jack allows himself to be put in handcuffs, and follows them without complaint. He can do this. Hopefully, the fact that Jolinar is no longer in him will mean that they will not be able to keep him for long - and that they will believe him, also what he says about the Tok'ra.

* * *

><p>Sam looks around her house, considering if there ís anything else she wants to bring. She has already packed clothes, her laptop, some papers, all her jewelry, including what she has inherited - because it may end up useful for bribes. Jolinar stays silent, leaving Sam alone as much as possible.<p>

On a sudden impulse, Sam grabs some photos of her family. In case she ends up unable to ever come back. She feels an ache in her heart, regretting it has been so long since she has talked to her dad. Even longer since she talked to her brother - and years since she visited. Before his kids were born.

Sam sighs. Nothing to do about that now.

**~I am sorry, Samantha. I did not wish to cause such interruption in your personal life.~**

Sam jumps, for a moment forgetting Jolinar was there, as stupid as it sounds. Because how could she?

~Uh, don't worry about it, I guess. I did volunteer for this.~ Sam sighs.

~**Something which you are regretting right now.~**

~No! I mean, I'm not regretting doing this, because there wasn't really any choice. The Colonel would be locked up in a NID dungeon for the rest of his life if you had stayed in him. And so would you. I don't wish that on anyone.~

~**Thank you.~**

~Just - make sure you keep your word. I mean, I'm not saying you won't, but I _am_ expecting you to find another host.~

~**I promised you I would.~ **Jolinar sounds somewhat miffed, a bit hurt Sam would doubt her.

~Okay. No problems then.~ Sam checks the time. ~We better get out of here.~

~**We are hungry. Perhaps you should eat something first?~**

~I'll get something on the way. Um... I don't really have anything in the 'fridge.~

Sam gathers the things she has packed, and carries them to her car. She guilty looks around, feelings everyone can see she is running away. No one is about, though. She slams the trunk and goes to lock her door, then unlocks it and goes back inside.

~**What now?~**

~My plants. I forgot to water them.~

~**Give the key to Daniel and ask him to do it.~**

~Right~ Sam shakes her head at herself, angry at being distracted and not thinking of it. This is affecting her more than she had expected. No, scratch that! She has an alien lifeform in her head! A Goa'uld, even if the symbiote claims a different ideology.

She grabs a piece of paper and write a note for Daniel, then locks the door again, stuffing paper and key in her pocket.

~**Most likely Maybourne has apprehended Jack now.~**

~Yeah. I know. I really hope they let him leave when he tells them you're not there with him.~

** ~I am certain they will - after a while.~  
><strong>

~Right. I'm just worried... that the fact that he didn't say something immediately means he'll be court-martialed.~

~**Maybe he was confused. Would they believe that? They do not know anything about the effects of being a host.~**

~Maybe.~ Sam answers. She sits down in the car, closes the door, and starts the engine. ~Let's go drop the key in Daniel's mailbox, then we have to go withdraw some money. They will probably block my credit card pretty quick, and even if they don't, they can track me that way.~

~**I do not know what a credit card is, but I am certain you know this best.~**

~You're in my head! How come you don't know?~

~**As you are not a willing host, we have not blended. I would never take information from you unless it was vital for our survival. In this case it is not.~**

~Right.~ Sam says, a little stunned. ~Well, uh, credit cards are...~

She starts explaining as they drive. It feels weird talking in your own head, but also relaxing to talk about something so 'normal'.

She has worried if she would be able to handle being a host, but now she thinks maybe she can do this.

* * *

><p>AN: I have gotten some comments and a few pm's with questions, so I have a few things I will say here:

**First**: this story is gen, so there will be no ship in it - Sam/Jack or otherwise.

**Second**: I am writing this fic as an answer to a challenge (see the beginning of the first chapter). One of the requirements is that Sam becomes Jolinar's host.

**Third**: IMHO, Sam was the only real possibility as host aside from Jack. I don't think Daniel would be able to handle it this early in the show, so shortly after Sha're became a host to a Goa'uld. As for Teal'c; well it is true that Jaffa can become hosts, but it is clearly rare, and something the symbiote only does if there are no other options. According to my head-canon that is because it is difficult (and require the pouch-symbiote to either be the one to do it, or to be removed). The Jaffa immune system has clearly been messed with, and the symbiote in their pouches is the one providing one. I am assuming it takes a strong, healthy symbiote to take a Jaffa as host, and right now Jolinar is weakened from frequent host-changes and healing Jack. So - Teal'c is not an option as host in my mind.

**Fourth**: Another option would be to have Teal'c put Jolinar in his pouch instead of Junior, but while that would make it easier to sneak offworld (if he could ditch Junior somewhere unseen), I think it is even less likely to succeed. Not only would he need an excuse to escape quickly, as he could at most live a day or two like that (according to "Crossroads"), he would have to do so when the base would probably be in lockdown when they find Jack is no longer a host. If he does make it offworld, it is unlikely he will be allowed back again, or trusted. Assuming he lives. Because even in the event the Tok'ra are still on the place Jolinar thinks they are (which we know they are, but Teal'c and Jolinar don't), then Teal'c has to convince the Tok'ra that he, Apophis's first prime, is to be trusted. With no one to back him up. The Tok'ra then has to find a new symbiote for him quickly, which we know is difficult. So, this is not a good idea, and compared to Sam or Daniel who would be at no risk of harm (assuming they escape), it does not seem logical to have Teal'c do this. And Daniel would not be able to do it, I think, as I mentioned under the point above.

**Fifth**: thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!


End file.
